This invention is concerned with novel pyrrolo-[2,1-b] [3]benzazepines with a piperidinylidene group in the 11-position which are active as antipsychotic, antiserotonin, and antihistaminic agents.
Cyproheptadine and several derivatives are known tricyclic compounds with antiserotonin and antihistamine activity as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,911. It is also known that the cyano- and trifluoromethylthio-derivatives of cyproheptadine, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,988,342 and 4,031,222 are antipsychotic agents.
Now with this invention there are provided related hetero-tricyclic compounds with somewhat analogous utilities. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide certain pyrrolo [2,1-b] [3]benzazepines with a piperidinylidene group in the 11-position and non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. Another object is to provide a method of treating psychoses, and disease states with which are associated abnormally high levels of serotonin and/or histamine, activity with the novel compounds. Another object is to provide pharmaceutical formulations comprising the novel compounds. A fourth object is to provide novel processes for the synthesis of the novel compounds.